Lord Soul Scar
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: One month. It had been one month since the end of the war. One month since the Battle of Hogwarts. One month since so many people died. One month since Voldemort's carcass hit the floor. One month since they lost. One month of hell.
1. Month One

So I decided to do my own Harry goes to Azkaban fic. The name has two meanings. First is that his scar held part of a soul, and second is because of all the scars upon his own soul.

I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Azkaban because if I did would paint it a nice bright blue.

**Lord Soul Scar**

One month. It had been one month since the end of the war. One month since the Battle of Hogwarts. One month since so many people died. One month since Voldemort's carcass hit the floor. One month since they lost. One month of hell.

He'd been betrayed. They had turned their backs on him again, except this time they had tossed him into hell, Azkaban, the wizard prison. He knew there were still people loyal to him, even in Azkaban, but they weren't the ones who had the power. Umbridge, Malfoy and the others did.

He had gone to bed in the tower, Hermione and Ron had gone with him, after putting the wand back. He had been dragged out of bed less than three hours later and had been cuffed. He was called a budding Dark Lord and told that possession of a Horcrux was illegal and punishable by life in Azkaban. The Horcrux in his head he had realised. He had 'possessed' it for most of his life. He went with them, knowing that at the trial he would be proven innocent. They would have to accept that he didn't know.

He was taken passed his friends who watched in horror. Some at his treatment and some at the allegations. He passed Hermione and Luna and gave them an encouraging smile. They got him outside and portkeyed away. When he landed he barely had time to straighten up before he was pushed into a cell and the door was locked. The turned to see the guard laughing at him.

"Welcome to the Vault junior dark lord. The securest nine cells in all of Azkaban. I hear you have troubles with dementors. Pity, because they're going to love you. Enjoy your stay." The guard walked off laughing and Harry realised what was going on. He wasn't getting a trial. They were locking him in and throwing away the key. Just like Sirius. Sirius he thought, he just had to think 'I'm innocent' and they wouldn't drive him insane. Although it would be quite a feat if they did, considering all the other shit he'd gone through and was still sane.

Over the month he'd been visited by guards, some nice, some not. They had told him what was happening outside. Two weeks in a particularly vicious guard had come to tell him that Luna Lovegood's father had died. He had not recovered from his time in Azkaban and died in hospital. The depth of the anger he felt had literally burned the dementors closest to him. They didn't come too close to him after that. Close enough, but not too close.

He started to block them out. He focused on his friends. Not memories or happy thoughts. Just on what they might be doing. Poor Luna must be heartbroken he thought. She was an orphan now. She was just like him. He wondered if Hermione had found her parents. He thought about Ginny and wondered why she had just stood there, with shock all over her face. The Ginny he knew would have protested, she would have yelled at the aurors and tried to get to him. But what was weird was that for a few months he had not felt anything for her.

He was drawn from his musings when he heard a yelp and a struggle. He got up and went to the bars. The Vault was a long corridor with four cells on each side and a cell at the far end opposite the door. He occupied that cell. The cells were each ten foot by ten foot by ten foot. A perfect cube. He heard another yelp. It was getting closer. It was outside the door. At that point he was the only prisoner in the Vault; it looked like there would soon be more. He heard someone, a woman scream to 'leave her alone.' Two women, but he paused, he knew that voice.

Sure enough when the door opened the guards dragged in a young woman with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. She was tossed into the cell to his left. And that's when he saw the younger woman behind her. Not her he thought, anyone but her. The small, blonde haired, blue eyed woman was thrown into the cell to his right. He got angry, so angry that the dementors would not go near the vault even after he left it.

That night the girls cried. They did not cry for what happened to them. No, they cried for everything else. Hermione cried for her parents, thinking she would never see them again. Luna cried for her father. They told him what they could about what was happening.

They told him about the werewolves. He knew that. Umbridge had said that all the werewolves had worked for Voldemort, so therefore all the werewolves had to be put down. What he didn't know was that Remus and Tonks had already gone into hiding. He thanked fate for not screwing him over for once.

He asked them how and why they had been arrested. They had both been trying to rally people to get Harry out of Azkaban. Unfortunately the ministry classed that as treason. They were caught because they trusted the wrong people. Harry demanded their names and couldn't believe it when they told him. His anger was so strong that the dementors fled that wing of Azkaban. They had been betrayed. Hermione by Ron and Luna by Ginny. Now he was pissed.

* * *

><p>So ... tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you not? Review and let me know.<p> 


	2. Filling Up The Vault

I do not own Harry Potter. There obligation done.

Trust me, this will not be a Lord of Azkaban story. Anyway enjoy.

**Filling Up The Vault**

He had spent two months in Azkaban. Two months of lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling or comforting the girls. And they were no longer alone.

Just four days after the girls had arrived Fred and George had been marched in and dumped into cells opposite each other. They had sided with Harry and made prank items that made fun of the Ministry. The public was amused. The Ministry was not. When they through Hermione and Luna in Azkaban they had started a protest and got arrested themselves. They spent the days trying to lighten the mood and thinking up ways to get even with the new Minister.

Just a week after the twins had joined them Bill and Charlie had been checked into Chez Azkaban. They had tried to leave the country. Charlie was leaving for Romania and Bill was heading to France with his wife Fleur, but they were caught and called Traitors. When they classed Fleur as a Dark Creature Bill told her to flee, to save herself. He knew they wouldn't kill him, he was a pureblood male, but they would send him to Azkaban. Charlie stayed by his brothers side and Fleur left to avoid the death sentence that came with being classed a Dark Creature.

A few days later they were joined by Neville Longbottom. Neville had recently taken his place as Lord Longbottom, Head of House Longbottom and he had aligned his house, what was left of it, with House Potter, again, what was left of it, and the Lord Potter. Mere hours after announcing it he received a message to get to Hogwarts along with a sentence saying where it could be found. They had put Hogwarts under the fidelus charm. He and been about to leave when the wards had fallen. He had stayed to fight with his grandmother, great uncle and great aunt, but they had all fallen. All three had been killed and he had been taken prisoner. He was brought straight to Azkaban without trail just like the rest of them and shoved into his cell.

Eight out of nine cells had been filled. By Harry's guess they were reserving the Vault cells for his most powerful and outspoken supporters. It was now the third of July and Harry wondered who the last cell would be filled by. He wondered just how many people were on his side. He wondered if he would ever see the outside world again. As he wondered these things he heard footsteps.

He sat up when he heard a set of key jingle. It wasn't feeding time, but there didn't seem to be any sounds of a struggle. The lock clicked open and he and the others stood and moved to their cell doors. The door opened and the guards dragged in a woman with lank black hair and dull grey eyes. 'Oh God' he thought 'what if they got him too? No! He has to be at Hogwarts. Please let him be at Hogwarts." She was dropped on the bed in her cell and the guards left. She started to cry and then she balled her eyes out.

"Tonks?" Harry called "Tonks?" Shouts of 'Nym', 'Dora' and 'Tonks' filled the Vault as everyone tried to get her to talk. "TONKS!" Harry yelled, but it seemed hopeless. After what seemed like hours she had calmed down a bit and started her story.

"They f-f-found us." She sniffled. "W-w-we were b-b-betrayed and they f-f-found us." She cried for a few minutes. "It w-w-was just R-R-Remus and me. T-T-Teddy was with mum and they l-l-left for Hogwarts w-w-weeks ago. We were h-h-heading there in a-a-a few weeks the m-m-muggle way. Had t-t-to or they w-w-would've tracked us, b-b-but travel is s-s-slower in the muggle w-w-world and we didn't l-l-leave in time." She stopped and took a big shuddering breath. "They b-b-broke through the w-w-wards and burst through the d-d-door. I f-f-fought, but Remus was just trying to p-p-protect me. They s-s-stunned him. They b-b-brought an ex-ex-executioner with them. They e-e-enervated him on the l-l-living room table and he was b-b-beheaded before my e-e-eyes." Tonks once more dissolved into tears. It was another hour before she was coherent again. Harry had tears streaming from his eyes. The last of his family was dead, killed for something he couldn't control. He was angry, but he had to know something.

"Tonks, who betrayed you?" He asked "Who told them where to find you?"

"She w-w-was our secret k-k-keeper. We t-t-trusted her and she b-b-betrayed us. She was the only one who k-k-knew where we w-w-were." Tonks broke down again.

"Yes Tonks, but who is she?"

"M-M-Molly W-W-Weasley." Tonks cried for the rest of the night.

Harry couldn't take it. It was just another betrayal from someone he considered family, but this time someone he loved didn't end up in a cell, they ended up dead. He turned away from the cell door and sank to his knees. He could feel the tear tracks on his cheeks. He cried, unashamed to be heard as he wept for the loss of his practical uncle. His anger at those responsible for everything that had happened grew. He let out a primeval howl of pain and anger. The dementors disappeared from Azkaban and Britain that day and went north. Harry's anger, pain and grief destroyed the blocks on his magic that had been placed on him in his childhood. The magic suppressing cuffs broke off and the bars on all of their cells literally melted to the floor.

Harry looked up and through his window. They wanted a Dark Lord, no, he would be their worst fear, a Grey Lord. The Pureblood supremacists would rue the day they messed with him. He had power, he had money, he had supporters and within the Vault he had his inner circle. There would go to war, bring down the old regime and install a new one, a better one. And Azkaban would be their training ground. The Grey Lord Soul Scar would be their worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.<p> 


End file.
